The present invention relates to containers for liquids, such as beverages, and particularly to a container which self-cools its liquid contents.
Beverages are commonly cooled before being consumed. Normally this is done by cooling the beverage in a refrigerator, in an ice pack, or by adding ice cubes. However, there are many places where refrigeration or ice is not conveniently available, for example at picnics, outside sport activities, and the like.
An object of the present invention is to provide a container which itself self-cools its liquid contents and therefore does not require separate refrigeration or ice.